Unexpected
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Bella does the last thing her mother asks her to do, to finally meet her father, the man she never knew about. While meeting her new family will she also meet the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story it been on my mind for a very long time so I thought that I should right it. It hit me today that I should just sit down and write it to get it out of my head. Sorry if there are mistakes but I was in a hurry to get it all out of my head ASAP.**

Bella and Jasper stood outside the door to the house, more like a manor than a house. "Are you sure that you want to do this Bella, we haven't knocked on the door yet we can just run away and they will never know we were here. " He said trying to calm down the nervous Bella standing never to him. "No she said shaking her head, this was the last thing my mother wanted me to do and I will honor her wish and do this." She said firmly. "Well if you feel this strongly then maybe you should knock so that they know we are here." He said, "Oh right." She nervously laughed before rising up her hand and starting knocking.

A few moments later, a giant massive boy opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the two people standing on his door step. "Umm…Yea I'm here to speak to Charles Swan." Isabella answered in a small voice at the size of man. He looked at her for a moment "Dad there's a guy and girl here to see you." He screamed out to the house. "Then Emmet the polite thing to do would be to let them in." came a female voice from his side Emmet shook his head and walking back into the house, she looked to be in her late thirties, with red hair with bright blue eyes.

"I'm Sorry for my son, he sometimes doesn't remember his manners, and I'm Elizabeth, Charlie's wife." She explained stepping aside and letting them come in. "You just caught us right before dinner with my sister and her family, but can I ask you who you are?" "Oh I am Sorry," Bella started, "I'm Bella and this is my brother Jasper." She said pointing to Jasper who was standing next to her. "Well nice to meet you both, but let's take this to the living room if you don't mind." She said as she starting to walk into living room.

There sitting in the in the living room was Emmet from earlier sitting with a very beautiful blond girl, a pixie like girl, with short like hair that was spiked, and a from what Bella could tell a Greek God, he was perfect in every way, he had reddish brown hair, a perfect jaw line that drew her to his perfect lips and just a little higher she came to the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen.

"This is my son Emmet from earlier, his Girlfriend Rose, his best friend Edward and my niece Alice and behind then my sister Esme and her husband Carlisle. Bella looked up and saw the older couple sitting there she was so distracted by her Greek god she never noticed anyone after him. Before Elizabeth could introduce Bella and Jasper, someone spoke up.

"I see we have visitors" Said a deep voice from behind them. Bella and Jasper turned around and came face to face with Charles Swan; Bella gasped at coming face to face with him. "Honey, this is Bella and her Brother Jasper, Bella, Jasper this is my Husband Charlie." "Hello, it's nice to meet both of you," He said reaching out the shake both of their hands. "How can I help you?" He asked. "Is there any way we could take to a more private place?" Jasper asked speaking up, "There are no secrets here, whatever you have to tell me you can tell my family." He said motioning to everyone in the room.

Bella look around the room she could see all eyes on her and Jasper and she knew what she was about to say would cause a huge problem to them. "Well umm… You see ummm I'm your daughter." She said with her eyes closed. She could hear the deafening silence of everyone in the room. "Excuse me, it sounded like you just said that you were my daughter." Charlie asked. "Yes sir that's correct, I'm your daughter."

Everyone in the room just froze and just stared at her, that was the last thing anyone ever expected her to say." But you're black." Emmet blurted out earning him a whack to his head from Rose. "Thank you Emmet for pointing out the color of my skin, yes my mother's black but my father is not, so that makes me mixed." Bella stated

"Why would you think I am your father?" Charlie asked "Because my mother told me you were, her name was Renee Dwyer, Middleton as you knew her. You met her the one summer went to vacation in Florida one summer, you two met had a fling and nine month later here I am." Bella said quickly "If this is true why didn't she ever tell me." He asked trying to understand what is happening.

"Well she said in her letter that, when you two met it was just lust not love between you, true summer fling, and when you left when your vacation was over and you left there were no lingering feeling. Then three months down the road she found out that she was pregnant with me, she knew where you were from so she came up here to tell you that you were going to be a father, and she didn't want anything from you, but then when she found you, you were already with Elizabeth here" she said point to the still in shocked Elizabeth who was now in the arms of her sister. "She wrote that she could see the love growing between the two of you and she didn't want to ruin what you two had so she left before you saw her and never came back." She finished

"She if she didn't want me to know why are you here now." He asked with a little edge in his voice. "She died two months ago in a car crash, it was in her will that I know who my biological father was and meet him." She finished in a whisper.

Everyone in was quite not knowing what to say, finally Elizabeth spoke up. "I am so sorry for your lost." Bella turned to her face her with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, and I am so sorry to just drop this all on you all like this but she wanted us to meet." She said turning back to Charlie. "How about well all just take a seat so we can understand this all better," Elizabeth spoke up motioning to some of the chairs. Bella and Jasper nodded and went to take a seat on the empty love seat. She looked all around the room to see everyone just starting at her with the disbelieving expression on their face.

"Ok, what I don't get is if you two are brother and sister then why are you black and he's white?" Emmet asked earning him another whack on the back of his head by Rose. "Emmet you can't just ask questions like that." She hissed at him. "Really after everything I just said that's what you don't get," Bella asked in disbelief. Bella asked in her own disbelief. "Were step siblings." Jasper explained "My dad married her mom." He explained "How did they meet?" Alice asked form the corner. "Both Bella and Jasper started to laugh at her question.

" Because of us." Bella started, "Oh no, not us you, it was your fault." He interrupted. "No it wasn't, you decided to pour water on my hair because you wanted to see it frizz up. I couldn't be held accountable for the fact that I beat your ass after that." She finished with a smile. "I was six how was I to know that you couldn't pour water on a black girls hair, all I knew was that one day you had these massive curls and then the next day it was straight and you wouldn't go anywhere near water, so I had to see what would happen." He said with a smile "I and I just had to beat you up for that, it took my mom forever to straighten my hair, and then in one second you ruined it.

And then when our parents arrive you say you had no idea that you did anything wrong, then to make everything over the top you dad asks out my mom not even caring that you ruined over two hours of work." "Well what could I say my dad saw what he wanted, and went for it." Jasper laughed out. "Bella just rolled her eyes and pushed him a little." Everyone watched the two siblings they could all tell that they were close. "So where is your father?" Charlie asked Jasper. "Still in Florida there is a benefit for our mother tomorrow and he had to finish that last little bit of preparation for it."

"There is a benefit for your mother, what did she do?" Charlie asked. "She was a dancer, she opened a small dance studio, and was in the process of opening up a bigger studio before she died and this benefit is for us to finish what she started." "Wow she must have been very loved by those in your community." Esme pointed out. "Yea she was great." Bella finished with a small smile. "Well would you to like to stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked. "We have more than enough food." "Actually we can't we have a flight to catch." Jasper spoke up. "So soon?" Charlie asked

"Well we didn't actually think that it would go this well so be booked a flight close so we wouldn't have to wait too long to get back." Bella said standing up with Jasper right behind her. "It was nice meeting all of you." Bella said as she made her way back to the door.

"Yes thank you for opening your home to us." Jasper said as he made his way to the door. Everyone got up and followed them to the door. "How are you getting back to the Airport do you need a ride?" Charlie asked "Oh no I have a bike." Jasper answered. "A bike?" Charlie asked. "He means a Motorcycle." Bella explained and they walked out the open door to the all black motorcycle sitting in front of the steps.

"Oh wow, wicked bike." Emmet exclaimed as he laid eyes on it. "Thanks the one I have at home is better but this was all they had at the airport." Jasper explained as he and Bella claimed on to the bike. Everyone watched as they put on their helmets and Jasper started the engine with a small wave from Bella they were off.

"Well that went better than expected." Bella yelled over the sound of the engine. "Yea it did." Jasper answered.

**So what did you all think about it, I want to make this in to a story but I feel like I need a beta and if anyone could help me figure out how the beta thing works please tell me I would be very grateful. So also please review, please I would love what everyone thinks about this idea. I know I put Bella being Black but I think that would be an interesting twist to the story. So please just let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone this is Chapter two, I hope that so far you all like it. In addition, I do not own any of the characters. No part of twilight is mine. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked me as I stood behind the curtain. "Yea ready as I'll ever be." "You know she would be so proud of you to plan out all of these dance routines." "Yea I know it's just that I really wish I didn't have to." "Me to sis me to, but it going to happen." He said wrapping his arm around me. "Is everyone back here ready?" Phil said coming up behind us. "Yep Dad our little star is ready here." Jasper answered for me. "Ok well we start in less than a minute, Jasper go take your seat." Phil said as he walked on to the stage. "See you after the show." I said giving Jasper a hug. "Kick some ass." He said before heading to go to his seat.

**AUTHPOV**

Phil stood in front of the packed dance house. Everyone was here to help support the work of Renee.

"Hello everyone thank you all for coming out this benefit in honor of my late Wife Renee, if anyone knew her then you all knew she loved to dance and was an all around free spirit. She had a passion to help all those who needed it and after she passed, it became our families' mission to help her finish her last project. She wanted to open a bigger state of the art dance studio, so she could teach more who wanted dance. So today, we ask for everyone here to please donate to our fund to help us make her dream a reality.

This first dance that you will see was my wife's favorite, she always used this song as a warm up dance for her students, so we thought it would be fitting that we opened this benefit with the song she used to open up all of her dance classes. Leading it will be her longest student, our daughter Bella. Please enjoy." He said then headed off of the stage. "Good Luck" He said kissing Bella on her forehead before heading out to the seats.

Bella stood there on the side as the music started up. Two of the younger kids walked out a started the dance **(AN: This will go just like the Music Video to the song, and Bella is dressed like Beyonce and has her hair like her. )**

5, 3, 2011, let's move!

Mission 1,  
>Let me see you run,<br>Put your knees up in the sky,  
>'Cause we just begun, hey!<br>Hey!  
>Mission 2,<br>This is how we do,  
>Jump a couple to the right,<br>To the left, let's move!  
>Hey! Hey!<br>Mission 3,  
>Can you dougie with me?<br>Throw your own lil swag on this swizzy beat,  
>Hey! Hey!<br>Mission 4,  
>If you're ready for more,<br>Jump up, jump up,  
>Lift your feet off the floor,<br>Hey! Hey!  
>I aint worried doing me tonight,<br>A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,  
>Don't just stand there on the wall,<br>Everybody just move your body,  
>Move your body,<br>Move your body,  
>Move your body,<br>Move your body,  
>Everybody,<br>Won't you move your body?  
>Everybody,<br>Won't you move your body?  
>Hey!<br>Get me bodied,  
>I wanna be myself tonight,<br>Can you get me bodied,  
>I wanna be myself tonight,<br>Wanna move my body,  
>I wanna let it out tonight,<br>Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,  
>Hey!<br>Mission 5,  
>-, let's go<br>Time to move your little hips,  
>Vamonos, Vamonos,<br>Hey! Hey!  
>Mission 6,<br>Your back real quick,  
>Do the running man and then you turn around like this,<br>Hey! Hey!  
>Mission 7,<br>Time to break it down,  
>Step and touch to the danceful sounds,<br>Hey! Hey! 

Jasper watched as his sister finished the dance everyone in the room, he could feel the awe coming in from everyone in the room ."She's great wasn't she?" He told Phil, "Yea she moves just like her mother." Phil said in agreement

Mission 8,  
>Snap your fingers, snap your feet,<br>Just keep up with the track,  
>Hey! Hey!<br>I aint worried doing me tonight,  
>A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,<br>Don't just stand there on the wall,  
>Everybody just move your body,<br>Move your body,  
>Move your body,<br>Move your body,  
>Move your body,<br>Everybody,  
>Won't you move your body?<br>Everybody,  
>Won't you move your body?<br>Hey!  
>Get me bodied,<br>I wanna be myself tonight,  
>Can you get me bodied,<br>I wanna be myself tonight,  
>Wanna move my body,<br>I wanna let it out tonight,  
>Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,<br>Hey!  
>Fellas on the floor,<br>All my ladies on the floor,  
>Get me bodied, get ready, to move,<br>Baby all I want is to let it go,  
>Ain't no worries, oh,<br>We can dance all night,  
>Move your body,<br>That means come closer to me,  
>While we dance to the beat,<br>Move your body,  
>Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,<br>Now run to the left, to the left,  
>Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,<br>Come back to the right, to the right,  
>Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,<br>Now run to the left, to the left,  
>Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,<br>Come back to the right, to the right,  
>Wave the American flag,<br>Wave the American flag,  
>Wave the American flag,<br>Wave the American flag,  
>Hey!<p>

When the song was over everyone stood up giving applause, the students bowed and moved off stage to get ready for the next dance. Jasper Watched as Bella walked back out with Paul one of there male dancer. Song the music came on and they started. **(AN: to see this dance click the link or look up live to dance Jill and Jacob Falling Slowly **.com/watch?v=CQ-QzvFhn0k&feature=related**) **

Jasper was so engrossed be his sister dancing he didn't notice a body sit next to him. "Wow she is great." Said the guy who just sat next to him. "Yea she is awesome." Jasper said turning to see who was sitting next to him. "Emmet, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked in surprise at seeing him here. "We came down to see her." Emmet explained as if Jasper should have known. "What do you mean we?" Jasper asked. "Me the rents, well everyone you saw yesterday we all got on our plane and flew down here." He explained. "You came here to see her?" Jasper asked a little surprised. "Well yea, she is family you know, my dad explained everything after you guys left and we decided to come down and see the her." "Wow well ok, I guess that's cool. Where's the rest of your family?" Jasper asked looking around. "Up there on the balcony." Emmet said as pointing up to where the rest of his family was sitting.

Jasper looked up and saw everyone he saw yesterday sitting up in the balcony seats staring at Bella in Awe. He looked over everyone and came to stop on Alice she was beautiful in every way, as if she could feel his eyes on here she turned and looked at him and gave him a quick wink before turning her attention back to his sister. 'Wow I didn't expect this to happen.' Jasper thought before looking back at his sis dancing on stage.

When they finished everyone stood up giving there, applause to the beautiful dance the two before them just did.

**Skip to END OF THE SHOW.**

Phil walked back in stage at the end of the show. "I want to thank everyone who came out tonight to honor the memory of Renee. Every beautiful dance that you all saw tonight was choreographed by our Bella." He said motion for Bella to walk out on stage. As she stepped on stage every person in the auditorium stood giving her a standing ovation. "And all of the planning to bring this benefit to reality was spear headed our son Jasper." He said motioning for Jasper to come on stage. As he stepped on stage, he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Even though two months ago we lost some one dear to us, her memory will live on, with the new dance hall we will build in her name. Please on your out, don't forget to help us out, and donate to help us bring her dream a reality. Thank you and Have a good Night.

**Ok that was chapter two, I know that this was a short chapter but I wanted this one by its self the next chapter will be longer there will be more info put in and Edward and Bella will talk. Please let me know what you all think of my story, I love to read reviews so please let me know. Also please let me know how the beta thing works I am looking for one and I would love if anyone would like to be my beta I would love to hear from you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3 I do not own Twilight though if I did it would make be very happy.**

**In addition, everyone who by this time is wondering what Bella would look like as an African American I have put links up on my profile so you can see what they would look like. Sorry in advance for any grammar problems in the story, I'm not great at that aspect of writing but I do try. **

**Chapter 3**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella over" Emmet yelled as he saw her come off the stage. Bella looked in shock at the Swans and their friends here in Florida. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked in surprise as she walked over to them. "Well I wanted to see my big sis dance so I made them all come down here to support you." Emmet said pulling her into a bear hug." "Emmet…cant… breath" Bella gasped out as he swung her around like a rag doll. "Let her down you big lug." Rose said coming to Bella rescue. "You were beautiful." Elizabeth said. "Thank You" Bella answered with a smile. "Did you really choreograph the entire dance?" Alice asked pulling Bella to her side. "Umm... yea I did."

"OMG that is so Amazing, you were just awesome, I wish I could dance like that, oh we have to hang out, you have to teach me how to dance like that, oh I just know that we will be the best of friends." Alice gushed out. "Don't mind tiny here she runs a mile a minute, though she is right you were great" Edward said speaking up for the first time. Bella blushed a little and his complement.

"Bella what are you doing over here there are people who want to meet you?" Phil called out as he walked over the Bella. "Hello I'm Phil, Bella's father, and you are?" Phil asked sticking out his hand for them to shake. "Dad, umm this is Charles Swan and wife Elizabeth and their son Emmet his girlfriend Rosalie their friends Edward and Alice and Elizabeth sister and husband Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella said quickly. Phil's eyes widen at the first name. "Charles Swan." He said in a low voice before turning to Bella. "That's where you two went yesterday." He said "If you would excuse me," he said before walking away.

"I'm sorry dear, did we do something wrong." Elizabeth asked. "Oh umm no it's just he didn't want me to go up to New York. Umm can you excuse me for moment, I need to go talk to him can you wait here?" She asked

"Of Course." Charles said Bella nodded and went after her father.

**JASPER POV**

Jasper watched as Bella ran after their dad, he knew he wouldn't be happy about them going to see Bella's biological father but he knew it was something that Bella had to do, she loved their mother very much would honor her wishes.

He walked over to the Swans. "Hey sorry about that." He said walking up to them. "Is there a problem with us being here?" Charles asked concerned. "Well no, not really it's just my dad has been the only father she has ever known and she is his little girl, and since we just lost our mom, he feels like if she gets to know you, he will lose is daughter just like he lost his wife."

"That was never my plan to take her away, I... we just want to get to know her." He answered gesturing to everyone around her. "Oh I know sir, I do but, it just he's not over our mom yet, I don't think he is just ready for anymore change." Jasper finished.

BELLA POV

Bella ran after Phil as he walked behind stage. "Dad wait up" she called out to him. "Dad." She called out once more grabbing on to his sleeve pulling him back to her. "Dad why were you so rude to them. " She asked letting go of his shirt. "I don't know what you are talking about Bella, I was very polite to them." He answered making a move to walk away. "No you're not walking away from this." She said pulling him back to face her. "I am sorry that I contacted them and went to see them, I know you didn't want me to but, it was mom's last wish and I wanted to honor that she wanted me to know who he was. However, just because I know who he is now doesn't change anything. You are my Dad. You have always been there for me, when I had a nightmares, you taught me how to ride my bike, you scared away my first boyfriend, and when the day come, you will walk me down the aisle. Your my dad and just because he fathered me won't change anything." She finished

"I know, Bella, I know but I just lost your mother I don't want to lose you to." Phil said hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere." Bella finished. "Now can we go back there and start this over." She asked with a smile on her face. "Yes we can." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Always the clear thinker, just like your mother." He said. "I know." She answered with a smile.

They walked back up to everyone seeing Jasper in a conversation with them. "Sorry about that." Phil said as he walked up to everyone. "How about we take this back you our house?" He suggested. "We are having a little gathering with some friends. You are welcome to come over." He offered. "Yes we would love to come, who should we follow?" Elizabeth asked. Phil, Bella, and Jasper looked at each other quickly before Phil spoke up. "Umm do you have room in your car for one, we rode here on our bikes, I can ride there with you, and they can take the bikes back." He finished. "Well not really but we rented a SUV that seats only eight so we are packed to the brim." "I could ride with him... I mean one of them." Alice quickly spoke up eyeing Jasper. "I have no objects to giving the little lady a ride." Jasper answered giving her a little wink causing her to smile and look at the ground. "I could ride with them also." Edward spoke up. "You know to make more space." He said quickly.

Bella and Jasper gave each other a quick look. "That's fine by me." Bella answered. "Ok it settled then they Alice will ride back with BELLA and Edward with JASPER." Esme spoke up with a little twinkle in her eye. All the adults all had a little smile on their faces at Esme quickly ending the plans of the two teens before her. "Man you just got shut down." Emmet laughed out and the upset looks on Alice's and Edwards faces.

Bella let out a small laughed," Maybe next time." She laughed out at him wrapping her arm around Alice shoulders and heading out to where they parked their bikes.

Everyone followed them outside to where the bikes where parked. (Pic in profile) "Wow, these are a beauty." Emmet gushed out at the site of the two motorcycles. "Thanks took us forever to put them together." Jasper said leaning on one. "You put these together?" Rose asked coming to admire them. "Yea my dad and I did." "Wow these are nice, I put help restore cars, but these look like you just bought them out of a shop." She explained. "That's because I own a Motorcycle shop, so I get access to all the best parts." Phil explained. "Well let's not waste time; we need to get there before the guest start to arrive." He said. "Ok no problem, the car is this way." Carlisle spoke up

The nodded and followed them. "See you at the house." Phil stated as he walked with them to the where the car was parked.

Jasper and Bella nodded and started to get on their bikes. Edward and Alice both put on their helmets and went to get on the bikes. "Umm, what are you doing?" Jasper asked when Edward started to get on his bike. "Getting on the bike what does it look like?" He stated. "You don't actually think I'm going to let you ride on my bike with me. Your riding with Bella, Alice is riding with me." Jasper explained reaching out his hand to her to which she gladly accepted hopping on the back of his bike and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Hold on tight little lady." He said before taking off.

Bella and Edward could hear her squeal all the way down the road. "Get on and hold tight, I'm going to catch him." She explained. Edwards nodded and got on wrapping his arm tight around her waist. Bella gasped at the feel of his arms around her, for some reason it felt right, as if he was suppose to be there. Bella revved up the engine before taking off after Jasper.

She weaved through traffic trying to catch up with her brother. She could feel Edwards arm tighten around her when she would make sharp turns or cut in front of a car.

"Why do you ride these?" He yelled to her over the sound of the wind and engine. "Cause they're freeing, I love going fast weaving through the traffic, it like the bike it a part of me it's a fluid movement just like dancing." She yelled back at him.

"Well your great at dancing." He yelled back letting his arms roam her waist. "Thank you, but what do you think you're doing with her hands."

"Nothing, just trying to get a better grip." He answered back. "Of course you are. Were here." She announced as she pulled up to her house. "This is your place." He said in awe at the multiple houses in front of him."

"Well the main one, right here is my parent's house, well my dad's house. The one to the right is where Jasper and I live and the other house is where we have the dance studio and where Jasper works on the Bikes with Dad." She explains as she started to push the bike towards to bike house. "This place is awesome." He said.

"Isn't this place fantastic," Alice squealed running out of the bike house. "Edward did you know Jasper did motocross, that's why he works on the bikes, he just showed me some, they are amazing." She gushed. Jasper came out and took Bella's from her and putting it away for her.

"Alice you know nothing about bikes." Edward told her as Jasper walked back out. "That's ok; I will teach her everything that she needs to know." Jasper said coming up behind them and placing an arm over her shoulder causing her to smile brightly. "See Edward, he'll teach me."

"As long as that's all he teachers you." Phil said coming up behind them with everyone in tow. "Of course dad, that's all I meant." He answered in a laugh. "Sure you will." Bella laughed at him. Jasper stuck out his tongue out at her causing her to sneer at him. "Ok Bella I got you." He said with a smirk.

Bella's face fell as she started to back up. "Wait jasper, no I'm Sorry." She said as he took a step towards her. "It's too late for sorry." He laughed at her as she took off with him right on her heals.

Everyone left standing there while Phil just shook his head. "Even with guest around they can't act right." He said shaking his head.

"What is he about to do to her?" Rose asked. "Throw her in the pool; it's the only thing she truly hates because of her hair." As soon as he finished they heard a loud scream coming from Bella and then a loud splash.

"Follow me." Phil said as he walked to where the Pool was. They came to the stop at the most beautiful pool to see both jasper and Bella in the water. Bella's hair now went from sleek straight to curly. "I am going to kill you Jasper; it took me forever to straighten my hair." She screamed at him, as he just laughed at her.

"Guys, we have guest cant you two ever just not act like yourselves." He said with a small smile. "Me, he's the one who decided to act like a total loser and through me into the pool again." Bella scream as she made her way out of the pool with Jasper following her. When he got to the top step, she turned around and kicked him back into the pool.

Bella stood there as Jasper came back up for air. "Why'd you kick me?" He screamed at her. "Why'd you through me into the pool." She countered back causing him to laugh. "Ok, ok you win, I'm sorry." He said making his way out of the pool come more.

Edward couldn't help but stare hard at Bella, with the water her shirt clung tightly to her body; she could see every inch of her body. 'Man does she have a great body.'

"Well I am going to go change, I will find you later." Bella said cutting off his thoughts. As she headed to the house, Jasper and she shared.

"Jasper did you have to through her in the pool?" Phil asked his son. "I couldn't help it, dad." He laughed out.

"Well while Bella and my idiot son go get redress, how about I give you all a tour." Phil suggested as Jasper went to his house to change.

**So what does everyone think so far? I know it's starting a little slow but I have a plan for this story and certain things need to happen for everything to make since in the end. In addition, if anyone would like to be my beta please let me know. Please review I would love to hear what everyone thinks about this story. I would love any advice everyone has to offer. Please Review. Please. **


End file.
